


这意外惊喜吗（下）

by ShaShaLi



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaShaLi/pseuds/ShaShaLi
Summary: 都以为想搞却翻车反被搞就是梗了？不不不，真正要写的梗是在这篇里





	这意外惊喜吗（下）

叹口气，Alex抬头望了门口上的布条，认命的走进考场。

 

天杀的高考，阻挡他跟蓝胖子每周的“约会”。

 

是的，高考。他今年17岁，考完高考才准备满18。

 

这也是为什么他跟蓝胖子只在周末见面的原因，而对方也和他一样如此要求，想来蓝胖子的工作可能是周休二日那种。

 

从开始这段关系之前，他们早已约法三章过。

 

不过度干涉、探究彼此的私生活与交友圈。

 

他只知道他叫蓝胖子，今年26岁，其余一概不知。

 

关于他未成年这件事他根本不敢让对方知道，那天出现在酒吧里，是他硬着头皮壮胆走进去的，没被检查证件也是拜自己天生老成的相貌和高大的身材所赐。

 

为什么要去找一夜情对象呢，纯粹只是想测试自己是不是弯的。

 

对于时不时收到的情书，他总是无动于衷，有次朋友又撞见他被告白的场景，告白的女生甚至是某个班的班花，可他毫不犹豫的拒绝了，待女生红了眼眶的转头就跑，朋友凑上来开玩笑似的说了句，「Alex，你该不会是弯的吧？这么正的女生你都没兴趣？」

 

还记得当时的自己回答的是，「我就纯粹对她没感觉，甚至都不认识她，答应了干嘛？」

 

可再来接二连三的告白和情书，他依旧继续拒绝，朋友无心的一句玩笑就次次翻跳出来，左右自己思绪。

 

这也让自己忍不住开始反省是不是他真有可能是个弯的。

 

上网搜了下怎么鉴定自己是直是弯，搜到的方法不少，其中最简单的就是测试自己对同性是不是能够起反应。

 

Alex左思右想，身边的同性朋友并没有半个是在此范围的。

 

苦恼了一阵子，Alex才终于想出方法。

 

那就是去酒吧找一夜情对象试验看看。

 

没想到第一次试验就遇上了很会撩人的老手蓝胖子。

 

下身也非常给力的有了反应。然后他就明白自己真的是个弯的。

 

再后来他也知道自己对这个一切成谜的男人动心了。

 

嗯，这次高考得考好了，再见面的时候他一定要跟对方告白还要坦白一切。

 

暗自下定决心的Alex深呼吸一口，推开门步进教室。

 

*

 

铃声响起，Alex正襟危坐的等待监考老师进来发试卷。

 

四目交那刻，双方眼里的惊骇都是骗不了人的。

 

其中属于监考老师的眼睛是最夸张，仿佛要瞪凸出来一般，接着轻咳一声恢复了严肃的模样，开始发起试卷。

 

只有Alex知道他在极度忍耐他的不敢置信——

 

 

……这再见面好像有点太快了吧？？？

 

高考监考老师是我的炮友怎么办？！！！！

 

急，在线等！！！！！！！！！

 

*

 

天晓得他是用了多大自制力才没拿眼去看现在身着修身西装、戴着银质细框眼镜的那个男人。

 

完了，他有预感这场高考大概很难考好了。

 

不过知道如此帅气的他穿上西装以后更加夺人目光的帅气之后，忍不住想让对方穿着一身笔挺的西装和自己做一次了。

 

光是想像对方上半身衣装完整，下半身被插得一塌糊涂，Ale就觉得自己羞耻心彻底爆棚。

 

高考的题目算是被他正式丢到一边去了。

 

*

 

说实话Alex本来对自己高考成绩抱不太好的希望。

 

可是没想到考出来的成绩比预计好上太多。

 

但这还是没办法让Alex高兴起来。自从那次在酒店以外第一次在其他地方——考场不太理想的见面，蓝胖子就再也没给自己发过微信。

 

男孩委屈巴巴的又给他微信发了一次讯息，对方依然没有回复自己。

 

明天就是星期六了，是他们见面的日子，蓝胖子依然联络不上。

 

可打给对方，小男孩又没那个底气和勇气。

 

皱起整张脸，Alex决定还是让自己好好睡一觉，指不定明天就能收到消息了也说不定。

 

*

 

Alex有些忐忑不安，他不确定蓝胖子会不会出现。

 

在这个固定的时间这个固定的酒店。

 

以至于距离固定时间一点一滴过去，他站在大厅门口垂头丧气时，不经意抬头瞥见那人出现。

 

他的心都一颤一颤。

 

从来没有过一个人能够如此牵动他的思绪，甚至是感受到胸口将要满溢出来的悸动。

 

一时间，他眼里的世界只剩他。

 

*

 

刷开房门那刻，小男孩再也顾不得什么了，他猛的扑上去寻到对方的唇就是毫无章法急急的一阵啃吻。

 

许久没感受Alex这么直接了当的吻法，蓝胖子都有点头晕。

 

把他吻得都要缺氧以后，还非要垂下头靠在自己颈窝处，语气充满被主人抛弃一般的可怜兮兮，「……我还以为你生气了…不会来了……」

 

他蓝胖子吧，是何等人精，早料想到这狗子可能比自己小，却没想过竟是小了他将近10岁的未成年孩子。

 

想到这里他一阵恶寒，要不是幸好被搞的是自己，不然他可能就要吃上诱拐未成年的牢饭。

 

「我这几天手机坏了，正好送修来不及告诉你。」蓝胖子拍拍小男孩的背满脸无奈。

 

「好了，也别再撒娇了。来，告诉老师，你是怎么回事，嗯？」

 

*

 

Alex跪坐在沙发上，大气都不敢出一口的等待蓝胖子消化自己说的。

 

他一五一十的全盘托出了。

 

包括自己一直想说出口的告白和动心。

 

蓝胖子从头到尾坐在床边，不发一语若有所思的模样，着实令Alex心惊胆跳。

 

他不知道等会宣判自己的将会是什么。他不免有些惶恐又怯怕。

 

「爱丽，你还没成年吧？」终于开口，蓝胖子的语气平淡得让人听不出情绪。

 

「我、我……前天刚过生日满18了……」Alex声音颤抖的回答。

 

「成年了啊……」蓝胖子不住叹气。

 

「唔…那么好像也就没关系了。爱丽，我想，我可能也喜欢上你了。」

 

托腮，蓝胖子菀尔无奈一笑。

 

闻言Alex瞪大了双眼，「胖子你说真的吗……？」不敢置信的说着，边悄悄移动了自己已经跪麻的双腿。

 

「是真的。」

 

「不过爱丽，我有让你动了吗？」

 

*

 

Alex只觉得现在的自己像在接受惩罚一样，双腿都跪麻了还是不能移动半分，可下身的炙热却被人含进温暖的口腔里上下吞吐。

 

而吞吐的那人甚至将空着的另只手伸到自己身后，慢条斯理的开始扩张，小男孩看着跪在自己腿间的那人，面色潮红嘴角还流涎了可疑的水渍，只觉脑袋轰得他都要不理智了。

 

「胖子……我腿都麻得要没知觉了……能不能让我换个姿势……」

 

蓝胖子抬头瞥了一眼小男孩，吐出了他的炙热。

 

「那你做好把我操到不碰就射的准备了吗？」

 

*

 

隔天下午，蓝胖子怒瞪着圈死自己不放还没醒来的新出炉小男友，气不打一处来。

 

可恶的9岁年龄差。

 

妈的，老子真的腰都要断了。

 

唉……不过是自己选的人，还是得认命点。

 

本来是1的自己，遇到他说变0就变0也是没谁了。

 

无奈的轻笑出声，倒是惹醒了一向习惯浅眠的小男友。

 

Alex含含糊糊的露出一个微笑，就连他平常嫌弃得紧的小虎牙都跑出来了，「醒了？」

 

？？？小男友原来有这么撩的吗？？？

 

蓝胖子仿佛看见了他的头上长出了大狗耳朵一般，只会对自己表现出不为人知的一面，哪怕是撒娇。

 

红晕悄悄爬上双颊，蓝胖子心脏被他可可爱爱的笑容爆击了好几下，觉得找了个小男友的感觉真不错，疗愈心灵。

 

「未来请多指教了，我的小男友。」

 

他笑，主动吻上对方的唇给了一个迟来的早安吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自于空间刷到的
> 
>  
> 
> 某位同学发朋友圈：
> 
> “还有什么事比我弟昨天高考发现监考老师是他炮友更尴尬的呢……”


End file.
